1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a materials exchanging device of winding equipment for a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a manufacturing method of a lithium ion secondary battery may include providing an electrode assembly by stacking a first separator, a negative electrode plate, a second separator, and a positive electrode plate and winding the stacked structure, sealing the electrode assembly, and injecting an electrolyte into a case.